Give Love A Try, One More Time
by Amandagold
Summary: i'm really bad at summary..just read. i hope you'll like it!
1. Chapter 1

**so.. a first ever English sroty.. and not only that, it's a first ever Paul story.. i really hope you'll like it ! **

**it's really short, but only because it's new, so later on it'll be longer.**

** R&R Please! :)**

* * *

><p>It was obvious that he would come to his sense, sooner or later...<p>

I gees it was later.

But why now? He broke my heart. And the worst part? He doesn't even know it's broken… I always knew that we don't "go" together, that it's wrong. He is the cool guy, that one that dated all the hot girls, "The Ladies Man" I always told to myself that he could have 1000 girls but he'll have only one best friend. But when you disappear for two week, don't answer your calls, that mean something. So I get it...You don't want me as your friend any more. I'll leave you alone.

"God! Why do I have to be so stupid! He MUST be sick! Something really bad. He can't talk too. That's why he doesn't answer his phone!" I told to myself in the girl's bathroom.

I hate being alone… but thanks to Paul NO-ONE wants to be near me! That and the fact that I'm a total geek. I got out and what I saw made me freeze. There he was. Just standing there. With Sam and Jacob, God, i hate that Sam! he stol not only my name, but my best freind too!

I was once Jacob's friend too, hello here and there. Oh and those nights that Billy came to watch the game with my stepdad, Peter. We were friend only under that roof. We would play like 5-year-old kids. But the next day was like that never happen.

I wanted to scream.

I wanted to scream so hard that windows will explode!

But I wasn't like that. The only thing I could do was get out of there. But _**he**_ was in the way. I walked up to him and didn't even look at him when I passed him. I know he looked but I couldn't care. I went to the only place that I could be alone. Behind the art room. It was the closest room to the forest and no-one ever went there. Usually, when Paul had a 'chick' (his word, not mine) I was there, drinking my chocolate milk in peace.

Here, in La-Push, I was a freak.**(A\N: She came to La-Push 6 years ago, She is now 15)** I wasn't born here. My stepdad did… my mom meet Peter a few years after my dad, Roy, dead. Peter "fell in love" with mom and decided to marry her. She couldn't even say no! One day he came to her and said "we are getting married. And my mom being to poor little thing she is said ok. I have kinda pale skin, not white but not that russet-brown everyone have, it's more like half white half russet-brown. I have blue-gray eyes and blond-silver perfect curls hair, I'm not short, I'm just… not tall like every one else. I'm 5'5. I hate me. I want to be like them! Tall and pretty! I want dark skin and brown hair and pitch black eye! No one here looks like me. Some girls wanna, but must of them don't..

"Sam? Sami is that you?" I heard someone calls

"Go away! I don't want to see you anymore!" I yelled

"Sam, please talk to me!" he was closer now. I didn't say a thing.

"Sam I beg you! It's not what you think!"

"Then what is it Paul? There is nothing you could say that'll make me feel better!" I yelled and walked away.

Paul stayed frozen.

He never saw me yell like that. I never yelled at him. Never ever ever. For that one second that I saw his eyes they were gazing, shocked and afraid, but must of all, sorry.

* * *

><p><strong>so? what do you think? <strong>

**i can take it ! i swear! **

**REVIEW! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : wow.. It's been forever... So I think I'm gonna keep the story but don't count on it because I'm not good at remembering stuff... I also changed some things, she's 17- not 15, and her name is Samantha (Sam for short) Gold. Yeah so.. Enjoy I guess.. **

* * *

><p>So, I've been ignoring Paul. My ex-bestfriend. Even tho I hated the 'player' type, Paul was always there for me. Different. He never talked to me like he talked to other people and that's what I love about him.. But he doesn't love me. Never did. And now after what Sam did to him. GOD! I hate that guy! After I stormed off on Paul like that I went back to the girls bathroom. How pathetic am I, huh? I went into one of the stalls and just sat there. I kinda loved doing that. I could hear the girls gossip, it was kinda like a soup opera..<p>

"God, have you seen how _hot_ he got?" A girl said as she came in

"He was always hot. Now he's even hotter! And have you seen how that girl he always hangs around with just complete ignored him? " another one said

"Totally! I think she has a boys name.. Sam maybe.."

Great... They're talking about Paul.. I mean, I'm used to it, but it still bugs me.. _He is My Paul! My best friend!_ But, I guess, not anymore.. He ditched me for that Sam guy. But I should've known it wouldn't last forever, He's too good for me. Good things never happen to me.

After they got out of the stalls I went out looked at myself and sighed. I look like a mass my blond hair All over the place, My blue eyes look completely crazy and my pale skin got even more pale then usual.

And there he is again standing outside of the girls bathroom.

" Sami, Please wait! Let me explain myself! please! " Paul said, following me around.

"What can you say?! Huh, Paul? What do you want?! That you didn't answer my phone calls because your mom took it? Or because you broke your promise? I trusted you! You said you'd never leave me alone, and because of you the whole school is afraid of me! Because they know that you are my friend! Or used to be.. Forget about it Paul. I knew I was just a game for you." I said As I felt tears run down my face.

"Sam, please don't cry. Lets talk okay? Let me drive you home after school, I swear I have a good explanation!"

"I don't want your excuses, Paul. Just go to one of your little whores, they're waiting for you."

"C'mon, Sami" he said my name in _that_ voice. That cute little voice with the pout I couldn't say no to. "Pweeese? Let me drive you home."

Crap. I have to stand my ground. Say no to the adorable voice Sam! You can do it!

"No."

The rest of the day just dragged. All I could do was think that maybe I was to hard on Paul.. Maybe I should let him explain.. I mean, he IS my best friend after all.. It was him that stood there for me whenever I needed him..

When the last bell finally rang I had to grab my stuff and run out to get to the bus. For the last two weeks when Paul went missing I had to drive the bus. Stupid bus.

I was running to the bus stop when someone grabbed me and lifted me in the air

"What the..?! "

"I told you, I'm driving you home. You chose the hard way" Paul said

"LET ME DOWN!" I yelled and kicked and smacked his back as hard as I could. Damn, he's like a brick wall!

"Are you all right? Something's changed." I asked and stopped fighting him. He'd win anyway, why Hurt myself more?

"I'm fine." He quietly said and let me down and just kept walking to his car.

"Can I go now? I have a long walk home because someone made me miss my bus" it's kinda mean. But he had it coming.

"I'm still driving you home. Now get your ass here right now. Or I'll come get you." That did it.

The whole rise home Paul was silent and that wants like him. He always turns up the volume and talk about his day and what he's gonna do, or should I say, who.

"What's wrong with you, Paul? Why didn't you return my call? I thought you were dead! I could see myself in your funeral, explaining to everyone that you didn't die from AIDS. Just for being stupid"

"ha ha. Very funny Sami. You know I always wear protraction."

I'm hilarious aren't I?"

"So funny I wanna kill myself" and there he is. My Paul. For one second it felt like we were alright. Like nothing happened. Like he didn't bail on me for the past two weeks, like every thing is... normal again. I smiled at the thought. I've missed him. My stupid Paul.

"Promise me you won't be mad at me.." Paul said when he parked the car in front of my house

"Can't promise that." I said as I got out of the car and walked to my front door. Paul followed me inside and looked like he's never been here before.

"Paul... What the hell is wrong with you? You act like you've done something bad. Really bad" I said and looked at him with my tell-me-everything-you-know-i'll-fond-out-anyways look

"I can't see you anymore. Not because I don't wan to! Trust me! You know I'd rather spent my whole life with you then with anyone else!"

"But..?" I asked, trying as hard as I can to keep the tears in.

"It's Sam. I can't tell you why. I want to, but I can't. Sami, please try to think about this ok? Because you can figure this out yourself and then I can hang around with you! But I can't help you.. All I can say is that you need to remember where I come from and your stepdad. And Jacob and Billy black. Look I gotta go. I'll see you in school, okay?"

"Yeah.. Sure..״ I said in shock.

"Hay.. Look at me.." Paul said and put my face in his hands "I love you. And I'm alway here for you. I'll do anything for you, alright? Don't you forget it." He said and ran outside.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: sorry it's so short.. I kinda need to get back to it to figure out what I want with it.. **

**R&R if you want :) **


End file.
